Catharsis
by daydream11
Summary: HEAVY T  Ty Lee x Hahn  "Maybe," she whispers, breath leaving her mouth in a cloud of warm smoke. "Maybe things will have never changed." She sees him there, as regal and commanding as ever, and hopes that this is true.


**Author's Notes: This story takes place roughly one year after Fire Lord Ozai's defeat, and slowly moves eight years through time from there.**

_**Complete Summary:**_ Ty Lee and Hahn meet at an international convention and, after a night of flighty glances and floaty smiles, end the night in a passionate encounter. Our Fire Nation noble ends up with child after the brief affair, but he leaves soon after without his knowing of the young life he helped create. Eight years later, and with a young child in tow, she sees him again; she's older, wiser, and a young mother, but still holding onto broken fantasies.

**.-.xXx.-.**

Like last Halloween and the New Year, RadiantBeam and I are being two shipping crazies and taking one crack ship to transform it into one heck of a fanfiction piece. We did it once with Azulaang, and I gave the heavy Rated M called _The Twilight Zone_ while RadiantBeam enchanted us with the playful, introspective _Little Things_, celebrating the frightening pairing on spooky October 31st, 2006. Catalyst (fearlessgurl283) joined us for the Sokkai challenge, and she, RadiantBeam, and I spit out _Keep Holding On_, _Slow Burn_, and _Black Ink_, respectively, all with humorous elements despite the dark titles. We rang in 2007 with those fics on January 7th.  
Now RadiantBeam and I are at it again, choosing the last Ozai's Angel and pairing her up with someone that makes the pairing quite ridiculous. This Thanksgiving, everyone will get to fabulous stories from us. Feel free to pick a favorite, but I guarantee you, you won't.  
_Two authors._  
Nine weeks.  
**Ty Lee and Hahn. **

Enjoy!

Avatar: the Last Airbender is the property of Nickelodeon, Brian, and Mike, not mine.

* * *

**Catharsis**

_1. The purging of the emotions or relieving of emotional tensions, esp. through certain kinds of art, as tragedy or music._

* * *

Feverish with emotional and mental anguish, beautiful gown shredded into a thousand pieces, Kazuki dirt-streaked and huddled, _frightened_, in a far corner… that's how Mai found her and that's how Mai left her, if only for a short while. It was what she had feared, this ending, yet her bright friend was adamant in her belief that the conclusion would be vastly different. So now that Mai was correct in her standing, the young woman would have nothing to do with her in the least bit, not _now_ at least, until she was ready to own up and face her troubles on her own. There was nothing she could do but allow her friend time to heal, overcome, and grow. 

_I'm done with you_, the aura in the room whispered. Painful energy pulsed from the fallen angel on the marbled floor, causing Mai to shudder before fleeing from the room completely. _And one day, when this child is old enough and ready to take on the world, you'll be sorry._

**-ø-**

_**Eight years earlier…**_

"Azula! Mai!" A pink-clad teenager burst into the princess' large bedchamber, red-faced and smiling with a sealed scroll in tow. Her startled two friends turned towards her, eyebrows raised in question and teacups paused just in front of their lips.

"Yes?" Azula asked, wondering why one half of her best friend duo was more bouncy than usual.

"Look!" the breathless girl unrolled the scroll and pushed it in front of their faces. "It's the official invitation to the Beginning Ceremony!" She turned it to face her, taking in the slinky, rose-toned calligraphy and delicate language. "It's gorgeous!"

Mai rolled her eyes and took a sip of her white tea, while Azula set her cup down on the table in front of her. "Ty Lee, you _do_ realize," she started, allowing her words to flow out slowly and with precise articulation, "That we've been invited to that ball for three moons now."

Ty Lee looked up, blinked, and shrugged before rolling up the scroll. "I know, but they didn't give any of us an _actual_ invite!"

"That's because we're the ho-" Azula, however, was quickly interrupted.

"I mean, just because we're royalty and it's _expected _that we attend doesn't mean we shouldn't get a notice, too! Yes, we are hosting it, us three, but _still_." Her face shone with the sparkling conviction she felt for such a small matter, matching well with the soft shimmer the sunlight granted her braided ponytail.

Azula shook her head and poured some tea for Ty Lee, who promptly sat down and cradled the china in her two palms. Mai smiled slightly at her, cool eyes twinkling merrily, juxtaposing against the indifferent line her mouth formed. Her eyes met with the princess' gold ones, exchanging knowing looks.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Azula said, taking one last sip from her cup. "And besides, what good does a pretty piece of paper do if you don't even have a beautiful gown to match?" She smirked as Ty Lee's eyes widened, mentally preparing herself for the ecstatic outburst.

Mai, obviously, was thinking the same thing, because when Ty Lee jumped up excitedly, knocking over her chair in a sudden realization. "My gown! I have _completely_ forgotten about that!"

Mai and Azula watched amusedly as she nervously paced around the room, occasionally glancing at each other in the shared conspiracy of a playful, harsh joke. Ty Lee frantically spoke to herself, counting down the days and weeks it's been since her last meeting with the royal seamstress (_three weeks and two days_, she thought worriedly), calculating exactly the number of days until the ball took place (_only nine more..._), thinking about all of the detailed, tedious work that must go into a gown of such a dizzying, extravagant style (_many more nights than nine!_), and sat down on Azula's bed in an upset manner.

"Well," Azula whispered, mischievousness and the faint smoke of sadistic wonder creeping into her voice. Ty Lee looked up and winced, face fallen. "You can always borrow one of my old gowns. I'm sure no one will notice, or at least _care_, that they've not only seen it before, but seen it before on _me_." The raven-haired girl next to the princess, the oldest of the trio, took a deep breath and walked over to the youngest, cup in hand.

"Ty Lee, Azula's only kidding." The addressed girl glanced up warily, lips curling into a small, hopeful smile.

"Really?" She aimed this at the blasé teen that sat across the room.

"Yes, I'm only teasing," she replied, rolling her eyes. Ty Lee's exuberant grin made its way back onto her face, the dark mood easily lifting off of her and leaving as quickly as it had settled.

"Does that mean that the gown is finished?"

Azula nodded and disappeared into her closet, calling Mai to follow her. The acrobat waited patiently, fingers drumming on the silk comforter she sat upon. The Firebender and the young huntress emerged with three gowns, all in rich hues of red and gently rested the frocks near Ty Lee. She stood up quickly, joining the other two.

"They're beautiful," she murmured, eyeing the three dresses admiringly. Brushing her hand against her floaty pants, clothes that seemed so gaudy and childish against the sophisticated dresses, she fingered each soft crease, every gentle line. "But none of them are the one that you two helped me choose."

"Oh, _that_ was a joke," Mai offered. "We led you on to believe that the last gown was going to be the one that you're going to wear. It meant nothing. We wanted to surprise you with something _much_ better. After all, it's mainly your night, _your_ ball. Azula has had too much time in the public eye, we all know, and I don't care much for being in it. This celebration is all because of you, completely, anyway. You're the one who helped Zuko plan it, not us."

"What does that have to do with-" Her brow crinkled in confusion.

"What she's trying to say _is_," Azula muttered, "Is that we wanted to surprise you with something great to wear for your world debut."

Ty Lee beamed at this revelation. For her, the reasoning behind the outfits meant little beside the thoughtfulness of her friends.

"Pick one," Azula told her. Ty Lee glanced delightedly at the evening robes.

"But I thought only _one_ was made specifically for me."

"Not necessarily," Mai explained. "They all are generic enough to fit all three of us and will be easy to adjust to specifics, so all you have to do is-"

"_Choose._ Hurry up!" Azula exclaimed, growing annoyed at the needless conversation. Both of her companions fell silent and the performer bit her lip as she decided on a dress to wear.

"This one!" she concluded, pointing at the first. Her eyes lit up as she picked it up, one Mai and Azula secretly knew was the one that they had made specifically for her, knowing that she'd easily choose it.

"Try it on and see how it looks, then," Azula said.

Ty Lee undressed quickly, making no other hesitation to slip it over her body. The flowing frock glided easily over her curves. Mai helped her adjust it to the best of her abilities and led her over to the room's full-length mirror, with Azula trailing closely behind. They flanked her side, three young girls smiling softly into a mirror. They caught each other's eyes in the reflections and giggled in only a way girls could with one another over their friend in a beautiful gown.

Azula, joyous for once in her tremulous existence, pulled Ty Lee's long braid playfully and kissed her cheek.

"It's yours."

**-ø-**

"Oh, trust me, Keiji," the arrogant teen told his friend, "I'm going to that ball, _guaranteed_." His companion rolled his eyes in return, turning away and returning to the work that was set before the two. Hahn raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"It's only a matter of time before the chief comes to me with the news that I'll be one of his junior representatives."

"Why he would do such an idiotic thing I have no clue," the second male retorted, huffing as his arms strained to keep the sail in place while Hahn tied it to its foundation.

"Neither do I, but it's not stopping him."

Keiji smirked, "Okay, we shall see."

Hahn nodded his head and smiled sweetly. "Yes, we _will_."

His skilled fingers worked the pliable metal rope, being careful to not confuse the complex system of ropes as he effortlessly weaved it between each loop. The tough, fur-lined leather gloves he wore protected his hands from the frigid cold of the North Pole and the ropes, sparing him needless pain and enabling him to have a firmer grip on the slippery wires.

"Hahn!"

The young warrior glanced up before turning back, and satisfied that his work was finally completed, answered to his caller.

"Chief Arnook," he answered, bowing his head respectfully. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing much," the middle-aged leader replied, "I've only come to give you news about the Beginning Ceremony that is going to be held in the Fire Nation. Have you been informed of it?"

Hahn's friend slithered down the ladder that had held him steady during his labor and came next to him. Hahn winked and said, "Why yes, sir, I _have_. What about it?"

"I would like for you to attend with me and Master Pakku, as a representative. You are to be a leader of this tribe, and it is your duty and would be good on your honor if you attended this service with the two of us. Chief Hakoda and his son Sokka will also be attending from the Southern Water Tribe."

The addressed teen threw a smug look before replying to the leader that stood before him, "Chief Arnook, I would be _honored_ to attend."

The corners of Arnook's mouth turned upwards slightly at the boy's enthusiasm. "Good! The ball takes place only a week from now. There will be a private meeting in my office tomorrow to discuss the trip, in the afternoon; don't show up tardy." Chief Arnook glanced critically at Hahn, who shamelessly wore a conceited grin on his features. His eyes told a story of a shallow soul that rested beneath his outside, one that quietly, subtly spoke of underlying prejudices.

"Hahn," Chief Arnook started, guiding the two of them away from his friend and the other young men. "Son, I chose you to be a representative because I believe that it will be a great opportunity for you to interact with nobility from the other nations. This trip will give you a chance to be in a new environment, where you can explore a different culture, discover new things, and ultimately realize that the world is changing. The Fire Nation, the Tribes, and the Earth Kingdom are all going through struggles, no one's struggle being too different from the others'. I know how you feel about the Fire Nation and its position in the war, but I need you to put all of that aside and go there with an open mind."

"The Fire Nation didn't have an open mind," Hahn replied tensely, his teeth grinding.

"Exactly, _didn't_. That's all past tense. Fire Lord Zuko has worked with the Avatar and is more than willing to not only build his country up, and he's determined to help the remaining two nations do the same. Everyone wants a clean slate and start over again, and this ceremony will make that point official."

Hahn remained silent and glared, to Arnook's dismay. "Think about it, Hahn," he said quietly. "And I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow afternoon."

Keiji took a few steps forward to meet Hahn's side as the official waved them goodbye, nodding in agreement. "I like him," he said. "Chief Arnook knows what he's doing. I think you should listen to him."

Hahn snorted, his breath leaving him as a thick haze of balmy fog. As the sun began to disappear in the west, the pair left the harbor and made their way through the city's sculptured streets. The sun's last rays made the ice shimmer in their fading light, tinting the blue ice with shades of pink and red and purple. Working men like themselves made their way home, and both could see them being cheerfully welcomed home by their wives and children. Young daughters walked the streets, too, some giggling as they and their lovers escaped the watchful eyes of elders and others hurrying home in large groups of friends from their healing training.

"Since when do you care about what the chief says?" Hahn asked after many moments. Keiji shrugged uncaringly.

"I usually don't, but it never hurts to listen to him every once in a while and think about what he's saying. This time I'm glad I did, and you should to," he told his friend, nodding all the while. Hahn sighed… Keiji always had been the more grounded, more introspective of the two.

"Whatever," Hahn muttered, picking up the pace as the sun slipped further down the western horizon.

"Besides," Keiji said, eyeing the shapely figures of two girls that were passing by. "I hear Fire Nation ladies are the best kind of girls the gods have to offer."

Hahn rolled his eyes. The two reached his home and said their goodbyes, just as his neighbor's daughter passed by on her way home and smiled suggestively at him. He nodded in approval, causing a blush to tint her brown cheeks as she disappeared inside the threshold of the iced home. "Keiji has a point," he mused to himself.

"Hahn?" his mother called out once he entered his own home. The rich fragrances of sticky buns and vegetable stew reached him, inviting him inside. He unbundled himself from his outdoor furs before answering.

"Yes, it's me! And I have good news. Chief Arnook has invited me to accompany him to the Beginning Ceremony in the Fire Nation," he proudly said, exasperation leaving him slowly as the words left his mouth. His mother's face instantly brightened at the good news.

"_Really?!_"

"Really," he replied, smiling again in his trademark haughty way. "There will be a meeting about it early tomorrow morning, and we leave in only a few days."

"Well, I am _so_ proud of you. You're going to grow up and do great things." He nodded in agreement as the two sat down around their low dining table.

"I'm excited about it," he told her.

"And rightfully so! Oh, you're going to need a good, formal suit to wear."

"I can wear Dad's formal furs," Hahn suggested quietly. His mother's face fell, just slightly but enough for him to notice. The only family he had left in the world and the only person he cared about, his mom was the reason why he _bothered_… bothered with the chief, bothered with Yue (who was gone and now never crossed his conscious), bothered with politics. The life he led, the people around him, the tribes in general… he wanted to leave it all behind. There was no point in it all. He would have left the Northern Water Tribe by now, but then what would his mother have left?

"You'd wear them well."

**_-_**

Two days found mother and son in front of a Water Tribe fleet, hugging goodbye. Hahn smiled into the woman's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll only be gone for a few days, Mom," he whispered. She placed a pack in his arms and smiled proudly.

"And you'll be amazing," she said, wrapping her arms around the young warrior for one last hug before he left. He made his way onto the main ship, waving goodbye as it led the small fleet to the west.

**-ø-**

Ty Lee's chocolate brown eyes scanned the massive ballroom one last time before they rested on Zuko's tall form. He stood off to the side with Mai, obviously entangled with a more important matter than the last-minute preparations could offer. She shook her head and smiled to herself.

"_Ahem_," she said, catching the king's attention. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Is the room to your liking?" Zuko quickly glanced around the room, nodding in consent.

"It is," he replied, holding Mai's hand as he made his way over. "And now, two of the most beautiful girls in the land must go get ready for it. Ty Lee's the main attraction," and here he gave her a wink, "But Mai and Azula both need to try to compete." Mai pulled his topknot and Ty Lee laughed, both giving him kisses on his cheeks before leaving to do what he told them to.

Azula greeted them in her room in a soft mist of myrrh, only dressed in her linen undergarments. Bottles of expensive cosmetics littered the large suite, as did linens for washing and combs and brushes. Mai wryly spoke, "Seems like you've adopted a Ty Lee-esque stance on dressing."

Azula stuck out her tongue in reply. "It turns out that such a way of preparing is oddly fulfilling." She shamelessly pranced around, wearing little more than what she was born with, picking up various bottles at random and placing her nose next to its opening.

"It's that, and it's also fairly unnerving," Mai muttered, picking her way through the mess, being careful not to step on any delicate glass bottles. Ty Lee flipped her way through the catastrophe of a bedroom, landing easily on the chubby pillows.

"I have an urge to agree with Mai this time around," she said, looking around the room. "Azula, where do we start?"

Mai shook her head. "Or better yet, where should we walk?"

With a quick snap of her fingers, two maidservants brought in two large baths full of steaming water, scented with jasmine and rose. The seductive aromas blended effortlessly with the others in the room, creating an enticing air of sugar and spice. Two more maidservants surrounded the baths with wooden screens, separating each for a sense of privacy. The four bowed and left as swiftly as they had entered.

Azula reclined on the floor, leather-bound book in hand as her two friends stripped and stepped into the tubs with contented sighs.

"No rush, girls," Azula said, slipping into the tantalizing story her book fed her. "Take your time…"

**_-_**

…The pungent odor of heated hair wafted through the room, leaving in its wake a perfect curl. The three friends sat in a triangle, each wielding a curling iron in one hand and a bottle of hairspray in the other- a lethal combination of cosmetic weapons for anyone else to wield at the same time, but for these three prodigies, it was as simple as overpowering a nonbender…

…Paints were artfully applied to their polished features, the brush sweeping this way and that way, finishing with a portrait so stunning it made _them_ shiver, let alone the men that would soon glance upon them…

…The eldest presented them with ornate accessories, passed down from each generation of women in her family. The bubbly child gleefully placed the brooch aside to be set in the center of her gown, the lightning-wielding teen took it with a smile and used the ornate clip to pin the top half of her hair away from her face (though a few tendrils still escaped, giving her a subtle look of rare, delicate femininity), and the last placed the comb in her bun. The charms lent an air of home, something so often kept away from them…

…The silken dresses made their way over the ladies' forms, each smoothly taking the form of the woman it was designed for. That one's elegant simplicity, the other's seductive, form-fitting design, the last flowing and easy fit- each gown beautifully portrayed each of their personalities…

…Two had to force one to wear shoes at all, as she protested quite loudly at wearing such a thing. "It'd stifle its aura," she complained, and both had to admit that between the graceful skirt and long ringlets, the heels did nothing for her. They silently decided on a simple pair of sandals…

…One last sweep of perfume brought them in front of a mirror, all breathing in sighs of relief and wonder.

"And Zuzu thought we wouldn't be able to pull it off without the help of the maids," Azula concluded.

"Yet, I don't think we'll be able clean this room without an army of them," Mai snorted dryly.

"Oh Mai, you ruin our fun!" Ty lee said, reaching out to smooth a lone stray hair back into submission on her companion's head.

Silence engulfed them; there was hardly anything left to say.

"I'm nervous," Ty Lee whispered. "What if I mess this up?"

"You won't, Ty Lee. You are more than able to host this party."

"What if I forget someone's name?"

"We'll be right with you all of the while."

"Do I look alright?" Her gown was dyed a sharp magenta hue that gradually faded into a soft pink as it cascaded down to the floor. Her waist was marked by a band of gems that encircled it; her breasts were soft mounds that peeked shyly over a sweetheart neckline. Azula had painted a dark, golden-brown tattoo that marked much of her left shoulder and back, which was exposed as her curled locks were tied gently off on the opposite side.

"To put it simply and in very clear terms," Azula said, "Your sisters would be thrown into a fit of jealousy if they were to be present tonight and see you, and rightfully so."

Ty Lee blushed pink at the compliment, knowing that it was sincere.

Azula's ruby gown, figure-skimming and rippled with a floral pattern, rustled as she moved toward the door. Mai followed, her low-cut gown teasingly revealing what was obviously intended for her beau, though the skirt flared out and provided the sensation of modesty that was required at such a function to which they were headed. Ty Lee stayed in front of the mirror and shook her head.

"I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden. Have someone send for me when it's time," she whispered. Her two acquaintances nodded, exchanging nervous looks, before leaving her alone.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, watching as her aura slowly becoming overtaken with the murky shades of forest greens and muddy blues… something suddenly blocked her from happiness, if such a thing were to be possible without the source being in the general area…

"_Not good…_" she whimpered as she vomited on the floor.

**_-_**

Hahn strutted into the large ball; fellow members of the Water Tribe were close by. Chief Hakoda had warned him to simply relax and enjoy the company, something which he noticed with distaste that the chief's son, the one that had stole the lunar princess from his grasp, was doing all too well. He and his odd companions- the striking beauty of a sister he knew to be quite deadly and still maternal, the 13-year-old Avatar that the sister spent her time giggling and blushing around, the blind Earthbender that clung to the son's arm- were a sight to be seen; he saw them as four small fish in an ocean of large whales.

He suppressed the jealousy of their easygoing company; he, too, would act as such. _There's no way I'll be standing in a corner all night_, he vowed to himself soundly. Luckily for him, this new endeavor would have to wait until at least two hours later. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko sat on a raised platform together, what he figured was to show the world's newfound unity and peace. The Fire Nation princess, who he had assumed to be either executed or banished from the country, greeted the crowd sincerely, though she didn't receive the same welcome in return. Undaunted and with a clear, articulate voice, she welcomed the visitors and began a speech introducing the Beginning Ceremony and a brief story of the world. As much as he wanted to tune her out, she naturally commanded his attention, radiating sheer power (_which he wondered why her brother hadn't stripped her of_) and regality.

Another young woman dressed in a rich shade of dark burgundy joined her side, and as the princess finished her words, she started hers.

"My name is Mai, daughter of the governor of New Ozai. While I shall not grant your ears such an elaborate speech as Princess Azula has, I do come to introduce to you the main hostess of this evening. Ty Lee, daughter of esteemed General Jiro, is a young lady who, if she doesn't leave you exhausted from her insistent chatter, then will charm you with her quirky sense of self." The audience laughed at this, and Hahn nodded in agreement. Her words, not meant to be superfluous or flattering, were refreshing.

"_Stand._ We introduce to you, Ty Lee of the Fire Nation," Azula announced with dignity, motioning with her hands towards the spiral staircase that led from a curtained balcony. He gasped inwardly at the vision that emerged from the thick, ruby curtains, and he knew for a fact that he wasn't the only one that did. She smiled widely and slowly made her way down the staircase. The dress billowed airily as she descended, her steps sounded with a smooth note as they met the gleaming metal, and he noticed in the corner of his eyes a tattoo that glimmered under the lights…

What entranced him were her eyes… chocolate browns eyes with hints of gold… they shone with an unexplainable dimension, something that would have scared him off if she didn't carry an air of freedom and humility about her.

"Hello everyone," she said brightly, waving her hand. She looked around, biting her lips and clutching a bit of her skirt in one hand. He stared at her as she made her way around the room. People parted for her as she went by and took a place beside the one who called herself Mai. "Welcome to the Beginning Ceremony."

The place seemed to breathe as one, and for one split second, their eyes met… blue to brown… before each looked away as quickly as they had met.

"Well," he replied to himself before settling back down onto his seat. "Maybe there is something worthwhile to being in this place."

**_-_**

"_Him_," she whispered, realization dawning on her. The same, sickening feeling that she had recovered from only moments before returned with more force, and she had to keep herself from keeling over from the throbbing pain.

"Who?" Azula asked, never taking her eyes off of her older sibling as he gave a speech.

"Him, the Water Tribe fellow near the Earth Kingdom representative," Mai clarified, who had been studying her friend. Azula's eyebrows rose at her childhood friend.

"Ty Lee, let's not get involved with anyone tonight, the least of all Water Tribe civilians who we'll never see again."

Ty Lee shook her head, "No, no… it's not that. I don't have a good feeling about him, is all… his aura is filled with dark pinks and a bright lemon-yellow."

"Those seem like great colors to me to have in an aura," Mai replied nonchalantly.

"Um, _no it isn't_," Azula hissed, "Those are _awful_ colors to have in an aura, especially the dark pink, though it depends on the person what meaning the yellow color takes. Agni help us if Ty Lee should get entangled with such a person."

"Sorry," Mai huffed, "No need to get so defensive about it."

"Did you _not_ notice Ty Lee only ten minutes ago? She was speaking of a bad influence coming over her and was hurling her insides out. Obviously she was talking about something that is about to occur, because such a thing has only happened once before… right before the Avatar overthrew my father."

This silenced the raven-haired individual quickly, as Azula made her point in her trademark style- harshly and with fatal precision.

"Stay away from him," Azula warned. "I _mean_ it. If he's really the one who's making you feel this way, and you haven't even met him yet, than it'd be in your best interest to keep away."

Ty Lee nodded, knowing that this was one order from the royal that she wouldn't even think to defy.

**_-_**

The tribesman spotted her a few paces away, speaking animatedly with one Earth Kingdom officer. He remained where he stood, half-heartedly listening to the tales of the plain-looking New Ozai native that was obviously trying to flirt with him. Once he saw Ty Lee free of the man, he made his way toward her, leaving the Earth Kingdom girl's ego injured.

"Hello," he said, boldly whispering in her ear. She tensed and stepped away. "My name is Hahn." She said nothing and curtly waltzed away, ignoring his introduction. He followed her, catching her as she suddenly stumbled.

"Whoa there," he laughed lightly. "No need to fall for me so quickly." A haughty smirk played across his face. She pushed herself away from him and disappearing in the crowd.

"Thank you," she muttered before running off. Looking up, he saw as the Fire Princess glanced at him with a look of disgust. He glared at her in return before leaving the ballroom, taking a hint when it was apparent to him. He walked the palace's halls aimlessly before arriving at the royal garden. The sweet incense of the orchids calmed his nerves as he pulled off the outer coat of his furs. The cool night air of the Fire Nation was a welcome gift from the stifling heat of the full ballroom. The warrior walked, taking in the intricate designs of the garden before coming to what he figured to be the center.

A marble fountain was in the heart of the small clearing, entwined with ropy vines and tiger lilies. Clear water flowed smoothly over it, landing in waterfalls in the first pool before spilling over into the other two. Candles lit the fountain from small rooms that were carved out in the memorial, illuminating hauntingly the water from the inside.

A young maiden sat sideways on the bottommost ledge, with her right leg delved into it. The hem of her gown was heavy with water, but if she noticed it she didn't care. The ponytail she once wore was gone and lustrous brunette waves cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, and Hahn wished she had worn it like that instead…

She must have noticed a presence nearby because she discovered him in merely a few moments. He was relieved and pleased to find that she didn't run away but instead gritted her teeth and glowered. She didn't ask him to leave, so he took the liberty to sit down near her feet.

They sat in silence for three excruciating minutes- _he counted, to keep track of how long she didn't acknowledge him_- before the Northerner decided to end the tension.

"Hi," he said simply, looking her straight into her eyes. She winced and turned away.

"I don't think I want to talk to you," was her reply. Her face paled, and he could see her struggling…

"Are… are you alright?" he asked.

"_No._" She fainted at that moment, and it was only by sheer luck that he caught her before she splashed into the fountain's deep pool.

**_-_**

"Ty Lee, is it?"

His voice was distant but clear, and the smell of lilies filled her conscious as she slowly awoken from her coma.

"Yes." Uncertainty tainted her voice as she sat up, placing a firm hand on the ground for support.

"Be careful; you've just suffered a serious blackout," he said. Her eyes immediately filled with dread.

"How long was I out?!"

He smiled and shrugged. "Only for a minute or two, but I could tell it hit you hard." Ty Lee didn't answer, instead leaning over the fountain's ledge to take a gulp of the crisp, pure water. He watched intently. The acrobat stood, uneasily at first before regaining balance, and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her head. "Thanks for waking me up," she told him. "I ought to get back… Azula will be wondering where I am, and if I stay too long, I'll be sure to get yelled out for abandoning my responsibilities as a hostess."

Hahn sighed but took her hand gently. "At least take a walk with me." He could tell that she was hesitating, warring with herself whether she should take up his offer or not… her defenses crumbled, if only a little, and she nodded in agreement.

They strolled through the garden silently, with reasonable space between them. The moon shone upon the glossy leaves of the trees, dimly highlighting their path. The serenity of night calmed her, relieving her of some of the anxiety that she had originally felt toward him.

_Maybe I was wrong…_

"So-"

"I-"

They spoke at the same time.

"Oh, you go."

Again, simultaneously.

Ty Lee grinned and blushed. "My name's Ty Lee."

"Hahn, but I believe we've already established that."

"So we have."

"Do you suggest any other conversation starters, then?"

Ty Lee glanced up at him, taking in his features for the first time. His dark hair was tied into a topknot in a sophisticated manner, which only showed the prominence of his rugged cheekbones and electric blue eyes even more. His caramel complexion was smooth and appeared supple; his muscular form spoke of many hours of intense conditioning and hard labor, which made her smile inwardly.

"You're handsome," she stated simply.

"Not quite the starter I was thinking of, but well appreciated all the same."

Ty Lee giggled, feeling herself relax more and more as the minutes slipped by. "Then what exactly were you looking for?"

He grinned and pulled her closer to his body. "Listen," he said, and she did, hearing the soft strains of instruments reach them. Hahn bowed low in a sweeping gesture.

"Ty Lee of the Fire Nation, will you dance with me?"

She gave him her best curtsy and placed her fingers between his. "Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe, I do!" He placed a warm hand on the small of her back, eliciting shivers from her small frame. He led them into a reserved waltz, and she awkwardly followed, unsure of whether their close proximity would do her more harm than it was already going her good.

"Don't worry," he whispered in to hear, "Just give in."

She did, her body slowly, yet confidently, releasing inhibitions. _I've always been one for freedom, haven't I? And even if this guy is still giving off vibes I do not like, he's being very good to me…_ She breathed in the salty scent of his clothes as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder. He chuckled to himself, speeding up their pace. She stopped and kicked off her shoes, relishing the feel of the mud in between her toes.

"Much better," she laughed, dress floating every which way as they moved in sync. She improvised and added twirling moves to the routine, pulling him around with ease and playfulness, drawing more quiet laughs from him.

"Ty Lee?"

"Hmmm?"

"I like you."

She glimpsed up at him, blue eyes piercing straight through her and that feeling washed over her once more, but whether it was from dismay or the feeling of his warm lips against hers… well, she didn't know.

"I think-"

"Ty Lee? Where are you?" a familiar voice shouted.

"I think we should be getting back," she told him, and if he wasn't mistaken, he swore he saw her face drop.

"Alright," he replied, walking back with her.

"But at different times," she warned, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait about ten minutes before coming in, that way Azula and Mai won't suspect anything. They don't want me around you." Her last sentence brought about unease once more, but she pushed it away.

"They don't like me." It was a statement, not a question.

Her heart pounded in her chest, anxiety creeping back into her form. "No, no they don't. We'll talk more tonight." She fled quickly and he watched her leave, running a hand over his head.

"Hmmm."

**-ø-**

"Ty Lee, is there anything going on with you and the Water Tribe boy?" Azula asked, and her tone revealed to the addressed teen that Azula already knew the right answer to her own question.

"No," Ty Lee said. "Of course not."

Mai crossed her arms as Ty Lee hurriedly sped off, joining a small group of her fellow Fire Nation nobles.

"I told her to stay away from him," Azula muttered. "This is so _like_ her, so _stupid_… How does she even know his worth? I _told_ her."

"She has to learn on her own," Mai murmured. "And hopefully it won't take her forever."

**-ø-**

…_He glanced at her from across the room and winked. She blushed and avoided the knowing glances of her two companions…_

_**-**_

…_She brushed her fingers across the back of his neck as she passed by, and he felt more emotions rush through him when she did that than when the Fire Nation attacked his homeland less than twenty-four moons ago…_

_**-**_

…_He approached her and pretended to have never met her, as to kiss her hand in an overrated charm that sent her into a dizzying headache anyway…_

_**-**_

…_She whispered of a place where they could meet afterwards, to escape the watchful eyes of the palace…_

_**-**_

…_He took her into the room, empty save for a mattress and a blinded window, and he kissed her soundly, holding her firmly under his hands as if she might slip away…_

_**-**_

…_She glanced at him a few hours later, his hair plastered to his forehead after their fervent lovemaking. She felt the bile rise in her throat again and guilt seep into her stomach despite the tingling that still lingered in her center, cursing herself for falling so easily and wondering how she got into this mess…_

**-ø-**

Hahn woke up the next day, sore and heavy from the passionate affair the night before. Memories came flooding back… _of his fingers tangled in her soft hair, of her soft, warm body, or her kisses_… He sighed, knowing that in only a few hours he'd have to leave her, leave her as suddenly as he met her.

He glanced around and found a small stack of paper and two charcoal sticks in the far corner, and for a moment the thought crossed his mind that they had been left for him.

The warrior penned up a quick note, leaving at the end of it his address got dressed and left her without a second glance back.

**_-_**

Ty Lee woke up, noticing the cold, empty space next to her. She slumped back and wiped away a tear, biting her lip to prevent more from leaving her eyes. "I knew it," she spoke to herself, voice trembling from the pain engulfing her, easily masking the emotions from the night's passionate encounter.

Her vision took in a small note, though, and a small candle of hope welled inside of her. She read it gleefully, reading it over and over until it was vaguely memorized. The address at the end gave her spirit and extra shove upwards.

"Or maybe I didn't," she concluded.

**-ø-**

"Something's different about you this afternoon," Azula mused, eyeing Ty Lee up and down.

"Oh?" Ty Lee replied. "How so?"

Azula shook her head and gave a half-hearted '_don't worry about it'_ and turned her attention back to Mai.

_**-**_

"You slept with him," Mai sighed. "You slept with a boy you didn't know." Ty Lee locked eyes with her, defiance obvious.

"I knew him enough."

_**-**_

Azula heard wrenching sounds nearby, and her curiosity always getting the best of her, went to find its source. What she found didn't surprise her in the least: Ty Lee, pale-faced and tired, releasing her lunch into a chamber pot.

"Azula, it's not what you think," she defended weakly.

"Yes, _yes_ it is," the Firebender replied, smiling pathetically. "You can't stand the smell of meat, you're cranky, your monthly is ten days late. Ty Lee, I know you're pregnant."

Ty Lee didn't need to have Azula say what was obvious: _"And by a boy you're not even betrothed to, from the Water Tribes. Shameful."_

_**-**_

"The mail came in today," Hahn's mother told him, giving him four particles that were labeled with his name. His face brightened when he found Ty Lee's name on the thickest of the envelopes. Hahn said nothing in reply as he read her words hungrily, _repeatedly_, before reaching for his unused stationary set.

_**-**_

Ty Lee didn't cringe at the disapproving stares she received from the people of the court. The only ones that truly struck a nerve in her were the disappointed glances she got from Azula and Mai, and even those didn't hold much weight to her as the days wore on.

She has seen six moons during her pregnancy, and she is sure that every day, as her round belly swells, to wear it proudly.

"It's a symbol of our connection, after all," she reasons as the developing babe kicks inside of her.

_**-**_

The letters come more and more often, sometimes in sets rather than a single note, and while he is still interested in her, Hahn knows well enough that she is becoming a distant memory.

His interest is waning…

_**-**_

Ty Lee squeezes Azula's hand in a deathlike grip. Mai dabs her hot, damp body with cool, wet rags. Both are her encouragement as she labors through the torments of childbirth.

"It's a boy!" the midwife cries happily, placing the warm, naked newborn in his mother's arms. Despite the reasons of his birth, Azula cannot help but cry a little over the new life… _the next generation_, she realizes with a muffled choke. Never did she think that at hardly seventeen and unwed, Ty Lee would be the mother of the son of a Water Tribe man. She met Mai's eyes and knew they were thinking of the same thing.

Ty Lee, exhausted and joyous, gasped. "His eyes are blue."

Azula glanced down. Cursing to herself when she saw that they were the same shade as the boy's father had.

"His name is Kazuki," she whispers. "For he is my radiant hope."

_**-**_

Hahn walks down the busy street, three letters in his hand to be mailed. Nearly a year has passed since he met Ty Lee, and he felt that for all of the trouble she went through with sending him a letter everyday, he could at least reply with one or two.

It has been four months since his last sent letter.

"Good morning, sir," a twinkling voice said to him.

Hahn looked up and nodded, "Good morning." The girl had a round face and deep blue eyes… not stunning, but still pleasing to the eyes.

"How may I help you?" she asked, and noticing the small bundle of letters in his hand, said, "Do you need stamps for those, sir? Or would you like to mass-mail them?" She flashed him a sweet smile and brushed a loose hair from her eyes. The young woman wore makeup- her eyes were lined with soft, gray charcoal. Normally it would turn him off, Water Tribe girls wearing any kind of face enhancement, but on her he saw that it worked well.

"Both," he grumbled, placing the mail on the ivory counter and pushed it to her. Words weren't exchanged as she bustled about, sticking stamps on the envelops and sending them down a small chute.

"Thanks." Hahn handed her a few coins and left without speaking.

"He's cute," he heard one girl say before he made it out of the small mailroom.

"But cold," replied the one who had handled his mail.

"So warm him up," the first female retorted, giggling while she said it. "Looking at him, I don't think it would go unappreciated."

Hahn rolled his eyes to himself, but when he looked back and caught her sending him a wink, he wondered if her friend had a point after all.

_**-**_

"Ty Lee, you don't have to do that," Azula told her friend one clear, sunny afternoon. The chubby-faced boy sucked contentedly at his mother's breast. Ty Lee beamed twirling a finger through his thick brown hair. "We can easily find you a wet nurse for him, so that you will be able to rest, enjoy life, and keep your figure."

"But I like it; it brings me and Kazuki closer," she said. Azula shrugged and kissed her friend's forehead before doing the stroking her nephew's cheek.

"Well, if you're tired later on and looking for rest, Mai and I will take him off of your hands so that you can get some sleep," Azula replied, breathing in the cool air that flowed through the open window.

"Oh, I'll be alright," Ty Lee said, loose ponytail shaking as she shook her head.

"My uncle thought that you would say that," Azula laughed. "And he knows that you're more than able to take care of Kazuki, but we've seen you nowadays. No matter how much we help out with raising him, your son drains more out of you than the village boys drain their own parents."

Ty Lee said nothing as Azula left in a rustle of amber perfume and red robes.

_**-**_

"Remember me?"

The warrior glanced up to find the mailroom girl in front of him. "I do," he said in return, moving to the side so that she could sit down next to him.

"That's good," she said, "Because I figured that after thirteen weeks, you wouldn't."

"Well, no matter how big this city is, one hardly forgets a face, even after three months," he reasoned.

"That is true!" She laughed openly. "In that case, would you like to meet me for dinner tonight?"

"Where?"

She scrunched her brow in thought. "Right here is a good place to meet, at sunset," she concluded.

"Okay then," he said, but paused. "Wait, what is your name?"

"Kaori," she answered simply before disappearing as quickly as she had come.

When he got home, he didn't notice the letters from one called Ty Lee slowly piling up in a dusty corner.

_**-**_

When Kazuki laughed for the first time, at nearly ten-months-old, it startled her and made her trip over his many toys.

The second time was just as unexpected, but it filled her heart with abundant maternal love and made her tickle him for more of the childish giggles.

The third time he laughed was when she realized that her tiny son looked very much like his father. This revelation made her wonder why never spoke to her anymore, though she often wrote and spoke his name.

_Hahn._

_**-**_

"Kaori."

The young lady, blushing with ardor as she brushes his hair away, looks up into his eyes expectantly. "Yes?"

"I'm going to marry you."

_**-**_

Mai goes with them since Azula had to stay behind with Zuko to discuss trade. Kazuki breathes nervously with healthy expectations, and every so often she finds Ty Lee shaking with motherly anxiety. The gymnast cries a bit as her son makes his way through the schoolyard, but the tears are made of pride and hope. Each day becomes easier for him to leave home every morning, and the Fire Nation watches happily as their noble son expands his education by leaps and bounds. Ty Lee, especially, is overdone with bliss.

She wondered what Hahn would say if he knew that he fathered such a brilliant child.

_**-**_

The wedding is held in the spring, two years after the met that fateful day. Hahn and Kaori married in a lavish affair, spending much of their savings on such a large party. Kaori's his life and he would do nothing to jeopardize his relationship with her, so much so that each night he throws away the jasmine-scented letters from the woman he saw as a long-lost dream.

And each night, as he watches the expensive parchment smolder to ashes in the fireplace, he thanks the spirits for the extra boost they seemed to give the fire.

_**-**_

Kazuki and the man he called Uncle Zuko were wrestling in the courtyard as his mother and two aunts watch on in amusement. Zuko used his Firebending skills weakly and sparingly, which excited the six-year-old boy to give blows to the Fire Lord even more, to which the Fire Lord replied to with pushing Kazuki into the fountain.

The three woman laughed from where they say in the shade. Kazuki sat up and stuck his tongue out. "I'll get you back soon, Uncle Zuko!" he yelled, grinning all the while. Zuko pulled the child out of the water and set him firmly on the ground; water dripped in big drops from his hair. Zuko hugged the boy and walked away, with Kazuki following a few steps behind.

"Think fast!" Kazuki, being too slow to dodge the fireball coming toward him, instinctively pulled his hands from his sides in a long, sweeping motion. Gasps erupted from the courtyard, from the nobles and servants alike.

"He's a Waterbender!" General Iroh exclaimed in wonder; he had been seeking company and had stumbled into the courtyard just as Kazuki summoned two steady streams of water in protection from Zuko's unexpected attack.

Kazuki seemed dazed as Ty Lee embraced him tightly, laughing and crying at the same time about the discovery. "We're going to find you a teacher," she vowed, wondering if Hahn was also a bender or if her son had simply inherited the skill from being a descendant of the Water Tribe race.

_**-**_

"Your son has been fighting in class," Ty Lee heard from the school's headmaster. "Kazuki is being a negative influence on the younger children." Ty Lee didn't know which she was more- angry with Kazuki's behavior or upset because she didn't know about it sooner.

"But he's so sweet and kind at home," she murmured. "He's always so respectful to the adults. I-I didn't know he acted this around his classmates."

"Each child acts differently around different people, but this is extreme. Please talk to Kazuki."

_Oh, we'll talk alright_.

Azula and Mai struggled to hold Ty Lee down, kicking and screaming, as she was trying to break free from their steady grip. "Calm down, Ty Lee," Zuko told his younger friend, picking up the frightened boy. "I'll talk to him and take care of the discipline."

Ty Lee sighed and settled her body, watching as Kazuki went fearfully away from his mother's glare.

"I never knew I could be so mad at one person."

_**-**_

Mai caught her that night, writing energetically in the candlelight of the dim room.

"It's been seven years, Ty Lee," she said, yawning into the palm of her hand. "Why do you still think about him so much, when it's obvious that he doesn't return the favor?"

Ty Lee ignored her.

_**-**_

"Hahn, may I please speak with you?"

Something about the leader's words and the context had a vaguely familiar air about them; Hahn nodded and went over to the graying official.

"The Water Tribes will be hosting an international conference in three weeks, and it would be a pleasure if you hosted it. I've been watching you, Hahn over the past few years, and being a host would be perfect for you."

Memories tugged at his mind, fuzzy and incomplete, but he shoved them away. "I accept this honor, Chief Hakoda."

A girl in flowing pink dances in his mind, but her face is blank of details and even her name slips pass his awareness. He knows she is the one who sends him the notes, but exactly _who_ is she again…?

_**-**_

"Mom! Auntie Mai! Aunt Azula!" Kazuki burst into the princess' suite without knocking, something the ladies often chastised him for doing, and finding the three twenty-something's chatting excitedly, bounced over to them. They glanced at him warily.

"Yes?"

Kazuki held out a scroll, one sealed with the crest of the Water Tribe, and placed it on the table. Ty Lee's breath became labored; her heart pounded in her chest as she broke the wax and unrolled the long sheet of parchment.

"A conference," she said in a hoarse breath. "Hosted by Hahn of the Water Tribes, in only two weeks." Kazuki watched his mother bury her head in her hands.

"Kazuki," Azula said, "You should go. Help out your uncle Iroh."

He left the room as she had ordered him to do, but not before hearing Ty Lee's choking sobs.

"I miss him," she wailed. "_So much_."

_**-**_

Hahn sliced each small envelope and read its contents. Two piles of cards were on either side of him, responses that indicated whether or not a world leader would be attending or not. One in particular caught his interest beyond indifference. The calligraphy twinkled before him in a metallic blackish-red. He knew the handwriting from somewhere; he _recognized_ it.

…_But from where?_

_**-**_

"I want you to stay away from him," Azula warned, just like she had done so many years before. "No good will come out of this trip if you get involved with him again. Eight years, Ty Lee; _it's been eight years_. Let it go."

Nothing she said in return could convince the crown princess otherwise (though "Kazuki deserves to know who his father is" had her wavering).

She would submit to her friend's wishes, _for now_. Their ship docked and a young civilian led their small group through the city. Kazuki gazed in awe at the ice-sculptured province, feeling oddly at home within its borders. His eyes widened at the experienced Waterbenders that came into view, feeling his hands twitch at the prospect of joining them

Ty Lee grinned at her son and took his hand so that he wouldn't wander off. The guide led them into what they knew to be the palace; people were busy about, speaking with this person and ordering around that one. In the midst of it stood him; she recognized his form instantly.

"Maybe," she whispers, breath leaving her mouth in a cloud of warm smoke. "Maybe things will have never changed." She sees him there, as regal and commanding as ever, and hopes that this is true.

_**-**_

When he finally made it home that evening for a few hours of rest before the conference, he was completely shocked to see his Fire Nation woman waiting for him insisde.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you didn't. Not really," he lied. His mind searched for her name. "Ty Lee."

Hahn had never before seen a face light up at the mention of a name as hers did. "Yes, it's me!" He stiffened as she enveloped him in a hug. "It's been a while since we've last talked."

"Six or seven years," he replied curtly. Ty Lee frowned and nodded her head.

"Too long," the acrobat murmured. Hahn shifted uncomfortably around and scratched his ear. "I think we should go out and catch up. I have a lot to tell you about, and I'm sure you want to tell me about your life here, too."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. My wife will be home soon," Hahn retorted.

Ty Lee inhaled sharply. "Your… _wife_?" The words came out as a squeak.

"Yes, her name is Kaori, so maybe it's good that you leave."

Ty Lee gasped and didn't even take enough time to pull on her velvet coat before rushing outside. She traced her steps, though, and said, "There's someone you need to meet. I'll be waiting in the sunroom for you after the speeches.

Then she left.

_**-**_

"I don't like the sound of this," Azula hissed when the noble told her about her plan. "How do we know that this will go over well?"

"How do we know that Hahn will accept Kazuki has his own?" Mai added. "We've already talked to your son about what's going on, but one never knows. And Kazuki has only known one father- Zuko. Hahn has never been in the picture, and before today, Kazuki didn't know a thing about him."

Ty Lee wrapped two loose tendrils around her nimble fingers, brown eyes glistening with tears. "We'll see,' she whispered. "Everything will turn out alright."

**-ø-**

"Wait here."

Kazuki nodded with obedience. Ty Lee left to go run a quick errand, leaving him the small room alone. Three walls of the small area were made of glass, giving a breathtaking view of the city beneath. The ocean radiated the moon's humble light, giving the ice a subtle, yellow glow.

"She told me that she'd meet me here," a low, masculine voice bellowed. Kazuki briefly eyed them with curiosity, keeping quiet where he stood. They didn't seem to notice the boy, though his feet were planted almost directly in front of them.

"Why?" This question came from a woman by his side. The defined warrior shrugged without care.

"I don't know; she said that she wanted me to meet someone here," Hahn informed his wife. The eight-year-old didn't turn around, though his ears listened intently at their small conversation.

"Did she say who exactly?"

"No, and I really don't care at this point. I met her in the Fire Nation several years ago and we had sex one night. She's been sending me letters ever since, but I haven't replied to her, at least not since I met you that day."

The woman beside him remained silent.

"I forgot about her and she means nothing to me, if that's what you want to know."

"It is, and if what you say about the relationship is true, then I don't care either."

Kazuki heard a door open before the man's wife got a chance to leave. Kazuki turned around and stepped over to his mother's side; Ty Lee wore an unreadable expression.

"Where's this person? Hurry up; I have more important things to do," Hahn replied impatiently. Kazuki studied his face.

Ty Lee breathed deeply, and held her son's shoulders. Her face was twisted into a painful wince. "Hahn," she said in a strained, small voice. "Meet your son, Kazuki."

Kaori screamed and ran out of the room, throwing Ty Lee against a wall before she did. Ty Lee slumped against the hard wall in the unexpected impact, but she stood up again, holding her side. Kazuki rushed toward her, helping her up.

"What is your problem?" Hahn growled, "This child is _not_ mine."

Ty Lee cried out and pointed her finger at him. "Look at him! Kazuki looks exactly like you! He acts like you, too, if you can believe."

"I don't," Hahn said with a hateful smirk, "Not in the least bit."

Kazuki gripped her skirts tightly as she stepped closer to him. In a low voice, she told him, "Eight years ago, you bedded me. Eight years ago, I conceived a child by your seed. Nine months later, I had a boy that has eyes _exactly like yours._" Her normally light tone dipped dangerously low into a rolling alto. "_You will not look at me, at Kazuki, and tell me that he is **not** your child!_" She shouted the last words, and they vibrated off the ceiling with authority. Hahn pushed her back roughly, causing her to trip over the long train. It tore, the expensive fabric now ruined. The mother's lower lip trembled, and hot, itchy tears ran down her face.

Hahn glowered harshly down at her. Shaking his head, he circled Kazuki. "Leave him alone," she hissed. "_Don't touch him!_"

He stopped and looked back and forth between mother and son. "You're _pathetic_. You break into my home, throw yourself at me, and claim that your son is mine also… I thought you better than that, Ty Lee." He left in a storm of smoldering fury and stomping boots.

She cried openly, holding her stomach as vomit erupted from her mouth. Kazuki held her hair back and rubbed her back, both of them confused and frustrated. "Get me," she pleaded. "Something to write with and a glass of water."

He hurried off, coming back a few minutes later with the supplies she had asked for. "_So stupid, so stupid…_" she whimpered. "_I'm such an idiot, such an idiot!_" Blood formed into round beads on her lips, seeping from the gashes her teeth made in them. Kazuki watched fearfully as she made thick marks with the charcoal stick she had lent him, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. It broke a few times and she swore, startling him into a corner. "Why don't I ever listen? How come I have to fall for the same old _crap_ each and every time?"

The streams of insults were endless.

"Never again," she seethed, finishing her writing with a flourish. "_Never_ again." The stick was thrown against the only wall in the room, falling to the floor in two ragged pieces. She stomped about, kicking and hitting whatever object was in her path, paying no mind to the damage she caused to herself or to the delicate artifacts that decorated the room.

Then she screamed.

_Loudly_.

**-ø-**

Ty Lee woke up to the sounds of soft music straining in the background. Her vision cleared as she opened her eyes to the gentle, worried faces of her two closest companions. Her skin smelled fresh and light and she noticed that she her torn gown was gone, replaced with fresh bindings. _They must have cleaned me up._

"That was some state we found you in. It's a wonder Kazuki escaped unscathed from the destruction you laid upon that room," Mai said.

The noblewoman groaned, feeling pain shooting through her body in every direction as she shifted for a more comfortable position.

"I'm surprised at you, Ty Lee," the assassin continued. "I have never known that you had something like that in you."

"_I_ did," Azula said. "I just didn't know how _much_."

"Well either way, you're on bed rest until we leave here. Don't worry about the boy; he's with Zuko and Uncle Iroh," Mai finished. "You're going to relax."

Ty Lee rolled over to her side, facing where the two fighters were. "May I please have some water?" she asked weakly. Mai wordlessly handed her a large glass, which she drank thirstily.

"And you're staying with us tonight. Mai has already told Zuko that she won't be spending the night with him, and I just don't think it's wise for me to leave you alone right now."

"Okay." Her voice cracked as she said the simple word. The young women crawled into the bed on either side of her slender figure, cuddling close and wrapping their arms around her. The trio settled deeply into the plush comforter, enjoying each other's closeness.

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee muttered. "I should have listened."

"Yes," Mai replied. "You really should have, but we know that you went in that room with a good mind."

"It's his fault," Azula sighed, "That he got so defensive."

"But it's over now," Ty Lee vowed. "No more."

"We believe you."

It didn't matter who this came from, nor did she give it a second thought. The three were weary, _tired_, and fell into a deep sleep.

**-ø-**

The moon was still high in the sky when we woke. Azula and Mai slumbered easily next to her, their breaths full and even. Ty Lee hummed while she freed herself from their embrace. Stepping out onto the cold, wooden floor, the mother padded over to their trunks that held their supplies for the trip. Quietly she rummaged through it, smiling when she uncovered what she had been looking for.

She found that fateful gown- the candy-colored one with the glittering gems in the middle and the flowing skirt- and slipped it on and padded softly to the full-length mirror on the other side. Neither Mai nor Azula stood on her left and right this time, as they had almost a decade before, but they didn't need to. They were her support system, yes, but now she could stand on her own two feet, without them holding her hands. The poem she wrote was crumpled in her palm, and she glanced tenderly at the feathery, whimsical lines that form the words that had poured from her heart only hours before. They pounded at her heart's door, begging for entrance. She allowed them to, loving the bittersweet emotions that rushed through her. They were like balm on her parched lips, sweetly drowning her in their raw power and ferocity.

Ty Lee had learned a lesson, a valuable one she would keep forever and teach her children and grandchildren in time. She was truly free now, no restraints held her back from the life she was determined to lead from then on, and there was not a person in the world that would take that away from her.

Her reflection blinked, startling her and yet confirming her thoughts. If she were to be alive and _keep_ alive, then it was decided. No more weights keeping her from moving forward.

"No," she whispered. "Not even love."

**.-.xXx.-.**

_At midnight_

_He cries; she sighs_

_Another cruel day gone by_

_A wrong move- she attacked_

_He deserved every deep cut_

_Crazy dreams faded away_

_And reality came into play_

_Nothing worth saving exists any longer_

_Gone, disappeared, left with no farewell_

_Blank gazes, foreign whispers reign_

_The pain dulled as the hours passed away_

_He cries and she sighs_

_Another cruel day gone by_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_

* * *

_

There you have it! I worked extremely hard on this, Tyhn truly is a difficult romance to write, and even this morning I stayed up until _three_ in the morning until my mom forced me to bed, putting the finishing touches on this story. I would have worked longer, but I'm glad she put me to bed, as the best ideas and remakes came once I woke up five hours later. I hope you enjoyed it.

**xoxo daydream11**

_When the Clock Strikes Midnight_ belongs to daydream11. **© Copyright 2006 daydream11 (FictionPress ID:511496). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of daydream11.**


End file.
